1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and in particular, to a sliding module for a portable terminal which comprises a first housing and a second housing, wherein the second housing slides in the longitudinal direction of the first housing, so that a part of the first housing is opened.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, portable terminals are classified into bar type, flip type, and folder type depending on their external appearance.
A bar type terminal has a body-shaped housing, on which a data input means, a data output means, a transmitter unit and a receiver unit are mounted. Such a bar type terminal has a disadvantage in that a key pad, which is the data input means, is apt to malfunction because it is always exposed, and there is a limitation in miniaturizing the bar type terminal due to the problem of maintaining a sufficient distance between the transmitter unit and the receiver unit.
A flip type terminal has a body, a flip portion, and a hinge module for interconnecting the body and the flip portion, in which the body is provided with the data input means, the data output means, the transmitter unit and the receiver unit, and the flip portion covers the key pad, which is the data input means, whereby the terminal can be prevented from malfunctioning. However, there is also a limitation in miniaturizing the flip type terminal due to the problem of maintaining the sufficient distance between the transmitter unit and the receiver unit.
A folder type terminal has a body, a folder portion, and a hinge module for pivotally interconnecting the body and the folder portion, so that the folder portion can be opened or closed by being pivoted. In the state in which the folder portion is folded onto the body and is in close contact with the body, the folder type terminal is in a call waiting mode, and the terminal can be prevented from malfunctioning. In the call mode, the folder portion is unfolded away from the body, whereby it is possible to secure a sufficient distance between the transmitter unit and the receiver unit, which is advantageous for reducing the size of the terminal. For this reason, folder type terminals presently make up the majority of portable terminals.
In the flip type terminal or the folder type terminal, if the flip portion or the folder portion is pivoted in the opening direction beyond a predetermined angle, the flip portion or the folder portion will be pushed by the hinge module in the opening direction so that the flip portion or folder portion can be opened even if a force is no longer exerted on them, while if the angle between the flip portion or the folder portion and the body is less than a predetermined range, the flip portion or folder portion will be pushed back in the direction for making the flip portion or folder portion come into close contact with the body.
Meanwhile, as the design of portable terminals are diversified, sliding type terminals also have been marketed, and have two housings, one of which slides on the other, so that the other housing can be opened or closed.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 379,551 filed on Mar. 6, 2003 and assigned to the assignee of this application, discloses a portable terminal having a pair of housings which are slidably coupled with each other, and a sliding module therefore. In the portable terminal disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 379,551, one housing slides on the other, thereby opening a part of the other housing, specifically, the key pad of the terminal. The one housing is provided with springs and the other housing is provided with sliding guides in the form of rails, so that the two housings are movably coupled by the springs and sliding guides. In addition to this type of sliding module, various types of other sliding modules are applied to sliding type terminals.
However, conventional sliding modules form an obstacle in reducing the size of terminals because movable members, such as a sliding plate, that is provided in one housing, and stationary members, such as sliding guides, that are provided in the other housing, are engaged with each other in the state of being opposite to each other and thus the sliding modules prevent a reduction in thickness.